


I'm Here

by Ronnie_Jane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Male Friendship, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Ronnie_Jane
Summary: Startled eyes met his and Jace smirked, “You’re my Parabatai. Literally, the other half of my soul. You think I can’t tell how happy you’ve been with him versus how miserable you were before and how miserable you are right now."
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> A/N: Some quotes may be from Shadowhunters.

It was the night after Clary had thrown Jace through a portal and into the institute. Upon seeing Jace, Alec had helped him up and Jace said, “I lost her.” He then started off towards the roof and Alec looked at Izzy who said, “Go. I’ll get everything finished up for the night.”  
With a nod of thanks, he went after Jace. A few minutes later, he had reached his destination. Quickly spotting Jace sitting on the ground with his back to the wall he went over and sat down next to him. A few moments passed, before Jace said determinedly, “We’ll get her back.”  
“We will,” Alec promised.  
Jace looked directly over at Alec and noticed that he was struggling to keep him emotions in check and said, “I know you’re hurting. Alec-”  
“Please drop it,” he replied while rubbing his hand.  
Jace noticed and decided that he couldn’t let the matter drop, Alec was hurting and someone needed to pull him off the proverbial ledge. Turning his head, he directly looked at his brother who still would not look at him and said, “Alec, do you remember when you made me promise to talk to you? If so, then you’ll know this goes both ways. Talk to me."  
“I told you sometimes life just doesn’t go the way you want it too,” replied Alec who finally turned his head to look at Jace.  
“Is it something to do with, Magnus?” questioned Jace.  
Alec looked away from him and seemed to be trying to hold back tears and to hide what he was truly feeling. In that moment, Jace understood. “Tell me that hypothetical situation wasn’t real. Tell me you didn’t go through with that. Alec- “  
“I had too!” replied Alec jumping to his feet and then continuing, “He lost his magic because of me! I had to make this right. By the angel- I just -I wanted him to be happy.”  
Jace took a breath, got up and said, “Alec. Listen to me. Magnus chose to give up his magic. You didn’t force him. He did it to protect all of us and because he cares about you. Hell, he’s in love with you. And I know you’re in love with him, otherwise you wouldn’t have considered proposing the other night.”  
Startled eyes met his and Jace smirked, “You’re my Parabatai. Literally, the other half of my soul. You think I can’t tell how happy you’ve been with him versus how miserable you were before and how miserable you are right now. Tell me what the exact terms of the agreement were.”  
Eventually, Alec managed to choke out an answer, “That I had to break up with Magnus in order to get his powers and immortality back- and that I – I could never tell him the truth.”  
“We’re going to fix this and we’re going to get Clary back,” Jace determinedly replied.  
“I know,” Alec said and then began to cry and without another word, Jace reached out, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. For his part, Alec went without a fight and buried his face into Jace’s shoulder and without a word Jace held him tighter. Soon tears turned into sobs and sharp breaths were heard, where Alec was trying to fight back the pain. Jace said, “Alec, I’m here. It’s okay to break down.” Alec’s walls crumbled and Jace held him and didn’t let go.  
It took awhile for Alec to emerge and when he did his eyes were tinged red from crying. He shifted and looked at Jace, who got the message and they both returned to their positions sitting against the wall. Alec then sat with his back on Jace’s chest and his Parabatai’s arms were still around him. They sat for sat there, until they were called for another emergency, both trusting the other to keep them safe and to have their back for the challenges to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
